This is a revised application for a multidisciplinary, postdoctoral training program in schizophrenia research at the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center. This application was previously titled "Schizophrenia: Heterogeneity and Development." In this application, we describe a training program for fellows in psychiatry, psychology, laboratory neuroscience, and pharmacy in a program that spans schizophrenia research from health services research and clinical trials, to laboratory studies using animals and postmortem human tissue. All of our fellows share a number of common training experiences, including many small group meetings exclusively for trainees with senior scientists from the MPRC and other centers, a core curriculum on schizophrenia and related methodological issues, and participation in the many seminars and other scientific activities of the MPRC faculty. Proposed improvements in our training include: preparation of a grant proposal, followed by faculty feedback; an outside review of trainees' progress that will focus on their long-term career development; assignment of both clinical and preclinical mentors; a program for publicizing the program; and greater feedback from past and current fellows. The Maryland Psychiatric Research Center (MPRC) is an excellent setting for fellowship training program with the presence of an NIMH-funded Intervention Research Center, a stable cadre of accomplished basic and clinical faculty, and a number of competitive research grants.